Reason
by LittelDi
Summary: Baekhyun takkan pernah menerima semua alasan yang menurutnya tak masuk di akal sampai kapanpun, dan Chanyeol adalah salah seorang yang merasakan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

Baekhyun itu orangnya ribet dalam segala hal, semua yang terjadi atau apapun yang sedang terjadi hingga merusak kegiatannya atau perasaannya harus memiliki alasan yang logis. Ia tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menolak atau memarahi orang – orang disekitarnya karena hal itu. Tapi kadang kala ia hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo kita putus." Baekhyun menarik kedua kakinya dan melipatnya didepan dada. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran tempat tidur, lalu melipat kedua tangannya diatas lutut. Ia tatap lelaki tinggi yang berada dekat lemari di depan tempat tidur itu.

"Sekarang apa lagi alasannya?"

"Aku muak dengan semua ini." Baekhyun menumpukkan dagunya diatas kedua tanganya yang terlipat. "Aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi Baek."

"Sejak kapan kau pernah mengatakan hal itu diantara kita Chanyeol-ah?" Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah lemari, menghindari kontak mata dengan Baekhyun.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan temui aku, atau berkunjung kemari lagi." Chanyeol mengambil sebuah t-shirt putih polos dan dengan cepat memakiannya dalam tiga gerakkan. Ia membuka sisi lemari yang lainnya lalu mengambil pakaian dalamnya serta sebuah celana pendek sebatas lutut yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari jika berada dirumah.

"Ini adalah yang terakhir, jadi aku mohon, jangan pernah datang lagi kemari atau menemuiku lagi, aku mengakhiri ini." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun untuk melihat reaksi dari lelaki yang memiliki ukuran tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Ia memasang ekpresi datarnya saat menemukan tatapan yang kosong dari arah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan memberikanmu waktu tiga hari untuk berfikir dengan jernih Chan, dan aku harap kau akan memberikanku alasan yang masuk akal untukku." Baekhyun menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutup kakinya, lalu berdiri dari tempat tidur tanpa mempedulikan keadaannya yang polos tanpa sehelai apapun. Ia ambil pakaian yang berceceran dilantainya dengan perlahan satu persatu lalu memakainya.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai bertemu tiga hari kedepan." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan kecil ke tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Chanyeol hanya terdiam tak memberikan balasan apapun, rahangnya yang tegas terkatup rapat menahan emosi atas sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun berbalik lalu melangkah ke luar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menahan amarah dekat lemari.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

 **Reason**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

 **Semi M**

 **Boys Love**

 **Summary: Baekhyun takkan pernah menerima semua alasan yang menurutnya tak masuk di akal sampai kapanpun, dan Chanyeol adalah salah seorang yang merasakan hal itu.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk CBHS yang menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan bukan sahabat, teman, atau apapun itu.**

"Ini, makanlah." Baekhyun meletakkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa diatas meja Chanyeol. Ia tatap lelaki tinggi itu yang hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya.

"Habiskan, aku tak ingin ada sisa sayur-sayuran seperti waktu dulu."

"Eung."

"Kalo begitu aku akan pergi ke perpustakan, sampai nanti." Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut hitam legamnya Chanyeol dengan perlahan. Suara siulan menggoda langsung terdengar saat Baekhyun melakukan hal seperti itu, dan ketika ia pergi keluar kelas semuanya berhenti. Chanyeol melirik kotak bekal itu, lalu mengambilnya dengan kasar.

"Adakah yang mau makan siang?!"

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun memakan rotinya dengan perlahan sambil sesekali menenggak air putih akibat rotinya yang terlalu kering. Ia buka halaman novel selanjutnya yang ia baca dengan perlahan, lalu sebuah senyuman terulas diwajahnya. Ia tertawa perlahan saat melihat sebuah gambar ilustrasi yang ada di novel itu, lalu membaca kalimat selanjutnya.**

 ** _"Tuh, kan, Mim, mobil itu jahat banget." Leena menunjuk sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang baru saja menggilas kubangan. Tatapan marahnya mengikuti mobil merah yang telah menjauh. "Leena lebih kasihan sama kubangan itu Mim, Mim dengar enggak waktu kubangan digilas roda tadi, ia berteriak keras CROOT... darah si kubangan muncrat kemana-mana sampai mengotori baju si ibu yang tadi lewat. Leena saja sampai ikut meringis kesakitan." Jelas Leena. (dikutip dari novel dunia Adin karya Sundae, dengan beberapa perubahan.)_**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum pahit membaca kalimat itu, ia tesenyum sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.**

 **"Bahkan anak kecil saja mengerti dengan perasaan yang ada disekitarnya."**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan menuruni tangga yang menghubungan atap sekolahnya dengan lantai yang paling atas, ia genggam pegangan besi yang ada disamping tangga itu dengan erat-erat agar mengurangi resiko dirinya untuk jatuh dari tangga.

"Hey kau! Sedang apa disana?! Bel sedah masuk dari beberapa menit yang lalu!" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menumakn seorang guru yang biasa patroli ke sekitar sekolah diujung anak tangga. Ia tersenyum.

"Ne, aku akan segera kembali ke kelas, saat ini kakiku sedang kram jadi tak bisa diajak berjalan dengan baik sonsaengim."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cepat kembali ke kelasmu."

"Ne!" Guru itu pergi melanjutkan jalannya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang ke susahan untuk turun tangga. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia akhinya bisa menuruni tangga itu dengan menghabiskan beberapa waktu dari orangan biasa lakukan. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya diundakan tangga yang paling bawah, kakinya mati rasa tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Hei! Kau tak apa?" Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan seseorang disana. Ia tak mengenalnya sama sekali dan ia hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku hanya tak bisa menggerakan kakiku."

"Oh, bukankah kau Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya merasa bingung. "Ah, aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, aku teman sekelasmu omong-omong."

"Ah maafkan aku tak mengenalimu Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Ne, tidak masalah."

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ani, aniyeo bukan masalah besar, hanya kakiku sedang kram saja, jadi aku tak bisa berjalan untuk sementara waktu."

"Ah seperti itu." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Apakah kau ingin aku panggilkan Chanyeol? Ah kau pasti merasa tidak enak jika aku memanggilnya."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kalian baru saja putus hubungan?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya tak terkentara sehingga Kyungsoo tidak melihat perubahan sikapnya. Ia tertawa canggung saat melihat ekspersi Kyungsoo yang biasa saja.

"Atau apakah kau ingin aku panggilkan orang lain untuk membantumu?"

"Tidak perlu Kyungsoo-ssi, aku tak apa, sebaiknya kau langsung kembali ke kelas, aku akan menistirahatkan kakiku disini."

"Ne, baiklah jika begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa."

"Ne~" Baekhyun tersenyum melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang lama-lama menjauh. Ia merohoh saku celananya lalu mengetik nomer yang ia sudah hafal diluar kepala dengan cepat.

"Sehun-ah, bisakah kau bantu hyung? Aku tak bisa menggerakkan kakiku lagi." Baekhyun tertawa sedikit saat mendengar ceramahan dari sebrang sana. "Ne, cepat ya!"

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun dimana?" Seorang lelaki yang duduk dismaping kursi yang kosong itu mengerutkan keningnya saat sang penghuni tak muncul-muncul sejak istirahat pertama.

" Hey ketua kelas! Baekhyun dimana?" merasa dirinya dipanggil Suho, lelaki yang menjabat ketua kelas itu mengerutkan keningnya tak tahu, Jongdae yang bertanya hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Adakah yang tahu Baekhyun dimana?" Jongdae berteriak keras hingga menggema ke seluruh kelas, semua murid menatapnya dan menggeleng serempak, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hey kau tahu kekasihmu kemana?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku lagi, jangan bertanya hal seperti itu padaku, aku bukan baby sisternya."

"Aku tahu." Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan kelas dan menatap Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara. "Dia ada di -."

Srett!

Suara pintu kelas yang dibuka langsung mengalihkan semua pandangan anak kelas itu ke arah sana. Mereka mengerutkan keningnya saat menemukan hooba mereka berdiri disana dnegan sebuah senyuman.

"Maafkan aku, aku ijin masuk untuk mengambil barang-barangnya Baekhyun hyung." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan ke arah meja Baekhyun, ia tahu karena hanya bangku itu yang tak ada orang menempatinya. Ia dengan cekatan menutup buka yang terbuka diatas meja itu dan memasukkan bolpoin serta alat tulis lainnya ke dalam tepak pensil, ia memasukka semuanya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat.

"Ah, apakah bekalnya sudah habis Chan hyung?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya, Sehun langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil kotak bekal yang ada diatas meja itu. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan dan tersenyum saat menemukan kotak itu kosong dan bersih tanpa ada yang tersisa.

"Sehun-ah, Baekhyun ada dimana?" Sehun membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ke arah Jongdae, sahabatnya Baekhyun – itulah yang ia tahu.

"Ah Baekhyun hyung dijemput orang tuanya, mereka ada urusan yang sangat penting jadi Baekhyun hyung pulang terlebih dahulu." Sehun berjalan kembali ke meja Baekhyun dan ia memasukkan kotak bekal itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Tolong kasih tahu guru berikutnya dan aku mohon maaf tak bisa lama-lama lagi hyung." Sehun menepuk pundaknya Jongdae beberapa kali dan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku ijin permisi, selamat melanjutkan pembelajaran kalian semua." Sehun membungkukkan kepalanya, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum, namun Chanyeol hanya diam saja tak membalasnya sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

 **"Hei Kyung!"**

 **"Oh Hai Chan!" Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba langsung berjalan disampingnya.**

 **"Tumben kau tidak membawa sepedah, kenapa?"**

 **"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin sedang jalan saja." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain.**

 **"Wah rasanya aneh saat melihatmu tidak bersama Baekhyun disekitarmua ya."**

 **"Kenapa aneh?"**

 **"Tidak, hanya saja aku mungkin terbiasa melihat kalian berdua kemana-mana itu selalu berdua, jadi merasa aneh jika kau sendiri sekarang." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.**

 **"Apa lagi aku sangat terkejut ketika kau mengatakan sudah putus dengannya."**

 **"Apakah kau tidak suka melihat aku putus dengannya?"**

 **"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Tentu saja tidak!"**

 **"Lalu kau senang?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Semburat merah langsung menjalar ke pipinya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab apapun. Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat itu, lalu dengan agresifnya ia menggenggam tangannya Kyungsoo.**

 **"Jadi, apakah kau mau berhubungan denganku Kyungsoo ya?"**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tertawa sendiri ketika ia baru saja sampai diapartemennya, ia membuka sepatunya dengan cepat lalu menggunakan sandal rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Chanyeol melonjakkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat suara yang tak asing langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ia membulatkan matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu dengan tajam.

"Sedang apa kau disini?!"

"Aku sedang membuatkanmu makan malam, tentu saja, apakah kau tak melihat aku memakai apron?" Baekhyun langsunjg berbalik lalu berjalan menuju dapur lagi. Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang! Jangan pernah datangi apartemenku lagi! Apakah kau tak dengar?!"

"Apa alasanmu melarangku untuk datang kesini?"

"Kita sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun lagi Baek! Kita sudah putus ingat itu!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau memutuskanku?" Baekhyun mengangkat mie yang sudah ia rebus lalu memasukkannya kedalam wajan disampingnya.

"Ya putus, putus seja! Kenapa aku harus memberikan alasan melakukan hal itu?!"

"Alasanmu ditolak!" Baekhyun memasukkan beberapa bumbu, lalu mulai memasaknya lagi.

"YA!"

"Berikan alasanmu putus denganku, lalu aku akan setuju putus denganmu."

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memoton mie itu menjadi kecil dengan seketika. Chanyeol menaik salah satu sudut bibirnya melihat itu, namun ia langsung menurunkan rahangnya saat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa menjadikannya yang kedua, aku tak masalah soal itu."

"Kau membuat hidupku hancur Byun Baekhyun sialan!" Chanyeol menendang kursi meja makan dengan keras, lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih pada posisinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Chanyeol menghela nafas pertama kalinya untuk hari ini. Sudah hampir 2 minggu ini setiap paginya selalu saja ada kotak bekal di atas mejanya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang duduk 2 bangku di sebelah kanannya dengan tajam. Ia tahu ini pasti perbuatannya. Namun ia bingung. Bingung.**

 **"Hey Chan, kok rasa masakannya Baekhyun berbeda ya?"**

 **"Huh?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap eman laki-lakinya yang lain. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang dipakainya untuk memakan bekal yang Kyungsoo buat untuknya.**

 **"Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Rasanya berbeda, ini seperti bukan masakannya."**

 **"Seperti apa ya jelasinnya?" Ia menatap makanan itu sekilas, lalu menatap teman temannya lagi.**

 **"Apakah kau mempunyai ahjumma yang biasa memasakkanmu makanan dirumah dulu? Ya seperti itulah rasanya, monoton dan biasa-biasa saja, tidak seperti rasa sebelumnya."**

 **"Kau cobai deh kalo tak percaya."**

 **"Tidak, mana mau aku makan makanan yang ia buat, menjijikan."**

 **"Hey jangan seperti itu!"**

 **"Kenapa?!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya, membuat teman-temannya tersentak cukup kaget mendengar itu.**

 **"Aku rasa, kau yang lebih menjijikan Chan." Jongdae berujuar lirih, namun Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan baik.**

 **"Apa maksudmu?"**

 **"Apakah kau pernah memakan makanan yang Baekhyun buat selama ini?" Chanyeol terdiam, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapakali.**

 **"Bukankah Baekhyun selalu datang ke apartemenmu dan memasak disana? Aku rasa kau akan tahu bagaimana perbedaan rasa masakannya yang dulu dengan masakannya yang sekarang." Jongdae meletakkan kotak bekal yang belum habis itu di meja Chanyeol dengan kasar. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan sikap Jongdae.**

 **"Kau manusia yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah aku temui Chan."**

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikkan kegiatan membuka sepatunya saat mendengar suara lenguhan-lenguhan aneh dari dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Ia melrik ke bawah lantai dan menemukan sepatu yang tak asing dimatanya, dengan tenang ia mengambil sandal rumah yang biasa ia pakai, lalu masuk lebih dalam ke apartemen. Ia meletakkan tas ransel sekolahnya di sofa ruang tamu, lalu membuka kamar suara lenguhan itu berasal.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI!" Baekhyun mentap datar Chanyeol yang bertelenjang seluruh tubuh dengan Kyungsoo bergantian, ia memejamkan matanya beberapa detik.

"KELUAR KAU SIALAN!" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari posisinya, melepaskan penisnya dari lubang hangat Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo langsung menarik selimut dan melilitkannya ke seluruh tubuh.

"Aku ingin mengambil pakaianku yang tertinggal disini." Baekhyun langsung berjalan ke arah lemari Chanyeol tanpa mempedulikan sang pemilik yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya dengan kondisi bertelanjang.

"Cepatlah mengambil semuanya, dan jangan pernah kembali ke sini lagi mengerti?!" Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya sibuk mengambil satu persatu bajunya di dalam lemari, setelah itu ia menutup lemarinya.

"Nah, silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian." Baekhyun membawa seluruh pakaiannya dalam satu tangan, lalu berjalan ke arah luar kamar, dimana Chanyeol berada di ambang pintu. Ia menatap lelaki tinggi itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

Cup!

"Aku akan segera kembali, jangan merindukan aku oke?" Baekhyun langsung pergi setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Chanyeol, membuat orang yang dicium itu terpaku sedangkan Kyungsoo terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"YA BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

 **"Berikan aku alasan yang masuk diakal, kenapa aku harus mengunjungi rumah sakit lagi?"**

 **"Hyung." Sehun melenguh merasa kesal saat Baekhyun sudah berada di mode seperti ini.**

 **"Berikan aku alasan, dan aku akan pergi sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan."**

 **Sehun menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Baekhyun yang seperti ini lagi, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari atap sekolah dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ia menghentikan sebentar kegiatan menutup pintu keluar, ia menatap Baekhyun sebentar yang masih pada posisinya.**

 **"Kau tahu hyung?"**

 **"Apa?"**

 **"Tak ada alasan kenapa kau harus ke rumah sakit." Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya tak mengerti.**

 **"Kenapa?"**

 **"Karena kau sudah tahu alasannya kenapa." Dan Sehun menutup pintunya detik itu juga, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam seperti patung. Si kecil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis saat sadar apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan.**

 **"Meskipun aku sudah tahu, kau masih harus menjelaskannya padaku." Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah depan gedung itu, menatap hamparan awan putih dan langit biru yang ada diatasnya dengan beberapa gambaran gedung bangunan, jalan rasa, dan beberapa pohonan. "Karena, itu akan menguatkan alasanku selama ini melakukan hal itu."**

 **"Apa maksud percakapan kalian?"**

.

.

.

.

 _"Berikan aku alasan, kenapa harus putus denganmu?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegitan mari-memasukkan-nasi-ke-mulutnya, ia tatap lelaki tinggi dihadapanya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang ia buat._

 _"Aku bosan."_

 _"Kebosanan memang sering datang disetiap hubungan Chan, jangan mengada-ngada kau ingin putus karena hal itu." Baekhyun menyuapkan nasinya kemulut, lalu ia mengambil omelet sayuran yang ada dihadapannya, dan memakannya._

 _"Aku tidak mengada-ngada!"_

 _"Pikirkan lagi, jangan mengambil keputusan dengan cepat." Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mendorong kursinya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih pada posisinya._

 _"Aku berikan kau waktu untuk berfikir, dan berikan aku alasan yang dapat dimasuk akal olehku."Dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan, mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamu, lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen itu._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras tak peduli betapa sakitnya. Ia menutup matanya merasa lelah. Ia sungguh sungguh lelah._

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun terus berdiri menunggu pintu apartemen itu terbuka dengan bajunya yang sudah sangat basah akibat menerobos hujan dan berlari ke sini. Tangan lentiknya berkali-kali menekan bel apartemen itu, namun tak kunjung ada yang membuka pintunya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membiru karena ia kedinginan. Hujan di musim gugur sangatlah dingin untuknya yang sensitive terhdapa hawa sekitarnya. Tangan lentik itu menekan bel apartemen itu lagi, lalu tak berapa lama pintu itu terbuka.**

 **"Baekhyun?!"**

 **Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang besar itu menjadi lebih besar melihat Baekhyun yang basah kuyup. Tak mempedulikan reaksi Kyungsoo yang melihat keadaanya, Baekhyun langsung menerobos masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol. Ia melepaskan sepatunya, dan tanpa alas kaki ia masuk ke dalam apartemen diiringi tatapan terkejut Kyungsoo yang belum kembali semula.**

 **"Siapa yang dat -."**

 **Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat Baekhyun yang basah kuyup dan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Mata besarnya membola, dan menatap jengah ke arah Baekhyun.**

 **"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"**

 **Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol saat ia merasakan sebuah dorongan keras dari kedua tangan lelaki itu. Kepalanya ia lesakkan ke dada bidang milik kekasihnya itu, lalu tersenyum.**

 **"YA!"**

 **"Bisakah aku tidur disini? Bukankah masih ada kamar yang kosong."**

 **Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamar yagn sangat dikenalanya – kamar Chanyeol – meninggalkan sang pemilik apartemen dan sang kekasihnya yang baru mematung disana. Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengerti situasi yang ada di apartemennya sekarang. Matanya menyipit melihat punggung Baekhyun, dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya itu. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya terkunci.**

 **"YA! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG BYUN BAEKHYUN!"**

 **Chanyeol memukul pintunya dengan tak sabaran, matanya berkilat marah. Ia merasa jengah.**

 **"YA BANGSAT KELUAR KAU!"**

 **Tak ada respon dari Baekhyun atas sikapnya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai mengetahui situasi, dengan cepat menghampiri Chanyeol dan menenangkannya.**

 **"Ingin tinggal diapartemenku saja?"**

 **"Baiklah."**

.

.

.

.

 **Baekhyun berjalan dengan sempoyongan ke arah tempat tidur Chanyeol. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai. Ia mati rasa sekarang, ia bahkan tak bisa merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali merasa sedih dengan apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya.**

 **'Ayo kita berjuang bersama, dan hidup bersama selamanya.'**

 **Baekhyun tersenyum, dan air matanya jatuh mengingat perkataan Chanyeol yang ucapkan saat itu. Dengan perlahan mata sipitnya mulai tertutup. Ia ingin bahagia walaupun sesaat dalam akhir hidupnya. Namun kenapa ia tak bisa mewujudkan impian sederhananya itu?**

.

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang asik melihat televisi yang menayangkan film kesukaan mereka berdua. Ia tatap dengan seksama bentuk wajah tegas yang dimiliki kekasihnya itu. Dan ia tersenyum. Merasa ditatap sejak tadi, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya sambil memasukkan beberapa popcron kedalam mulutnya._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kau tahu film A Litre of Tears? Dan A moment to Remember?"_

 _"Ya, aku rasa."_

 _Jawab Chanyeol tak yakin, namun begitu Baekhyun tersenyum._

 _"Jika kita berada di posisi mereka bagaimana?"_

 _"Hng?"_

 _"Maukah kau membuatku berusaha mengingat semua yang telah aku lupakan nanti?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali._

 _"Maukah kau terus berusaha disisiku, menemaniku yang berjuang melewati penyakit ganas seperti itu."_

 _"Maukah kau terus membuatku bahagia selalu meskipun kita tahu bahwa waktu kita tidak akan cukup."_

 _"Maukah kau tetap disisiku?"_

 _Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya, menatap bingung Baekhyun yang menatapnya sendu._

 _"Tentu, tentu saja aku akan melakukan semuanya."_

 _"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu mengingat semua yang telah kau lupakan."_

 _"Aku akan terus ada disampingmu untuk menyemangati hidupmu."_

 _"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia."_

 _"Aku akan tetap disisimu."_

.

.

.

.

"Hyung."

"Pergilah Hun, aku ingin sendiri."

"Tolong hyung, jangan seperti ini."

Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan perlahan menuju kantin untuk istirahat siang. Sehun berjalan dibelakangnya, menatap sendu punggung sempitnya. Baekhyun akan berbelok ke arah kiri, namun tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ke belakang, sukses membuat Sehun terbelalak.

"HYUNG!"

Sehun langsung berlari, dan berjongkok disamping Baekhyun. Ia tatap orang yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh dengan tajam.

"APA KAU TAK PUNYA MATA HAH?! LIHAT SEKITARMU DAN JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERBICARA DENGAN TEMANMU!"

"Sehun."

Sehun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia melebarkan matanya saat sadar kalo yang baru saja ia marahi adalah kekasihnya sendiri Luhan.

"Hyung."

Sehun memandang sendu Luhan, merasa bersalah, namun ia tak bisa apa-apa. Kali ini Baekhyun pioritas utamanya.

"Hun-ah."

Merasa dipanggil, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan ke Baekhyun. Ia tak mau menatap kedua mata rusa kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan sendu. Ia tatap lekat-lekat ekpresi Baekhyun.

"Hun-ah."

Baekhyun menggerakkan matanya dengan cepat, ia panik. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lagi. Sehun langsung mengerti, ia membalikkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik Baekhyun ke punggunya, dengan cepat ia menggendong Baekhyun dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang butuh penjelasan darinya.

.

.

.

.

 **Jongdae terus tertawa sejak tadi mendengar guyonan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang duduk di luar gedung sekolah dan memakan bekal yang mereka bawa.**

 **"Hentikan guyonanmu Baek! Bagaimana bisa aku menghabiskan bekalku dengan cepat nanti! Aduh perutku."**

 **Baekhyun tertawa mendengar celotehan Jongdae itu, ia menyumpit telur gulung yang berada di kotak makannya. Baru saja makanan itu akan masuk kedalam mulutnya, sumpitnya terjatuh ke atas meja hingga membuat Jongdae terdiam akan tawanya.**

 **"Tidak apa Dae-ah, ini sudah biasa kok."**

 **Baekhyun berusaha mengambl sumpitnya lagi, namun sumpit itu terjatuh lagi. Ia tertawa melihat itu, sedangkan Jongdae langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Baekhyun sudah memegang sumpit itu lagi, namun ia terdiam.**

 **"Ini apa namanya? Bagaimana caranya aku makan dengan ini?"**

 **Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongdae, dahinya berkerut.**

 **"Dan kau siapa?"**

.

.

.

.

Jongdae tersenyum kaku ke arah Baekhyun yang berhenti melangkah di belakangnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita masuk, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

"Hu?"

Jongdae hanya tersenyum saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingungnya. Jongdae menarik tangannya Baekhyun lagi, lalu membuka pintu kelasnya. Seluruh pandangan murid langsung berpindah ke arah mereka berdua saat mendengar pintu kelas yang bergeser. Jongdae tersenyum ke arah teman-temannya.

"Aku kira kau sonsaengim Jongdae ya!"

"Mian-mian."

Jongdae tertawa kaku, lalu menutup pintu kelas lagi, sedangkan Baekhyun berdiri kaku menatap orang-orang yang ada didepannya.

"Kajja."

Baekhyun langsung mengikuti Jongdae yang menarik tangannya ke sebuah bangku kosong.

"Ini tempatmu duduk, dan aku disana."

Jongdae menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di belakang, Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangannya. Dengan kaku ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sekarang pelajaran Fisika, kau keluarkan buku yang berwarna ungu, dan buku tulis berwarna putih oke?"

"Ya."

"Sudah, duduk."

Baekhyun langsung duduk di tempatnya, dan Jongdae kembali ketempatnya. Tanpa sadar apa yang Jongdae lakukan barusan membuat perhatian seluruh kelas teralihkan ke arahnya. Ia seperti pengasuh Baekhyun menurut mereka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa risi saat melihat Baekhyun berada disekitarnya dengan Jongdae atau Sehun, atau kedua lelaki itu. Ia merasa jengah melihat lelaki mungil itu. Seperti bayi saja yang harus dijaga, diantar kemanapun 24 jam. Apa lagi jika sedang peajaran olahraga, lelaki itu takkan mengikuti pelajarannya, dan duduk di dalam kelas sendirian tanpa Jongdae yang menemaninya karena harus mengikuti pelajaran. Ia seperti seenaknya tak mengikuti pelajaran itu.

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan ia melihat Baekhyun masih pada posisinya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya naik ke atas melihat itu. Dengan perlahan ia menutup pintu kelas.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kau sangat pandai merayu Baek."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol, dan ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bahkan kau membuat sepupumu putus dengan Luhan."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Dan kau membuat Jongdae tak bisa berdekatan dengan Minseok hyung."

Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya, dan Baekhyun hanya diam tak menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya.

"Apa sih yang membuat mereka terus berada disampingmu? Apa kau menjual tubuhmu pada mereka? Atau apakah kau ingin membuktikan padaku, bahwa kau juga bisa sepertiku?"

"Kau seperti bayi, kembalilah ke sekolah dasar, jangan pernah muncul disini lagi mengerti?!"

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

"Kau siapa?"

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan di belakang Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang sedang berbincang-bincang. Namun sepertinya hanya Jongdae yang bebricara, karena Baekhyun terkadang tak menjawabnya. Matanya menatap sendu Baekhyun. Hari semakin hari Baekhyun terus semakin parah, dan ia ingin menangis mengingat itu. Ia ingin Baekhyun yang dulu, yang selalu bertanya kenapa? Apa? Alasannya, dan apapun itu. Ia merindukan Baekhyun yang selalu berbicara dengan cepat, ia ingin mendengar guyonan lelaki itu.

Sehun langsung berlari ketika melihat Baekhyun terjatuh secara tiba-tiba. Jongdae yang ada disamping Baekhyun sudah berlutut disamping lelaki mungil itu. Ia menatap Sehun.

"Hyung tak apa?"

"Hung?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun, sepupumu, apakah kau bisa berdiri?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Mungkin."

"Ingin berdiri?"

Kini Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jongdae, lalu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo Sehun."

Jongdae dan Sehun langsung membantu Baekhyu untuk berdiri. Dengan perlahan mereka bisa membuat Baekhyun berdiri. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun terjatuh lagi, namun Sehun dan Jongdae langsung menahannya hingga tak terhempas seperti yang awal. Orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka menatap aneh. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, itu seperti Baekhyun yang mereka kenal.

"Aku tak bisa berdiri."

Baekhyun tertawa menatap Sehun dan Jongdae bergantian. Sehun langsung menjongkokkan dirinya di depan Baekhyun.

"Ayo naik hyung, Jongdae hyung tolong bantu."

"Ne."

Jongdae langsung memposisikan Baekhyun di punggungnya Sehun. Ia lingkarkan tangan kurus Baekhyun di lehernya Sehun, lalu ia melebarkan kakinya dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Sehun. Sehun dengan cekatan langsung menopang tubuh Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Dengan perlahan ia mendirikan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kajja pulang."

"Mian."

"Tak ada yang harus meminta maaf Baek."

Jongdae menepuk punggungnya Baekhyun perlahan, lalu mereka melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari halam sekolah.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun dan Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Ia penasaran kenapa Sehunnya berubah, dan selalu berada disamping Baekhyun selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya, dan Luhan rasa ini kesempatannya untuk bertanya ke Baekhyun dan protes pada lelaki mungil itu. Dengan langkah cepatnya ia menghampiri Baekhyun yang hanya diam menatap lurus ke arah lapangan sepak bola sekolah mereka.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap lelaki yang ia rasa memanggilnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum, namun lelaki itu tak membalas senyumnya, malah menatapnya tajam.

"Kau siapa?"

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak peduli.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?! Kenapa Sehun selalu berada disekitarmu seperti baby sister?! Kenapa kau membuat hubungan kami hancur hah?! Apakah kau kurang kasih sayang karena Chanyeol telah memutaskanmu?! Kenapa kau berpura-pura sakit parah?! Kau sungguh sungguh menyedihkan Byun Baekhyun! Kau membuat banyak orang risi melihamu kau tahu?! Kau! JAUHI OH SEHUN!"

"LUHAN HYUNG!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Sehun, ia mengerutkan dahinya lagi.

Sehun langsung menarik tangannya Luhan untuk pergi menjauh dari Baekhyun. Namun Luhan menghempaskannya dengan kasar.

"HYUNG!"

"APA?! KAU INGIN MEMARAHIKU LAGI?! APA ALASANMU SEKARANG?! AKU TAK TERIMA JIKA KAU MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGAN KITA KARENA HANYA SEORANG BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIA BUKAN BAYI! DIA SEHARUSNYA SADAR DIRI! KENAPA KAU SELALU BEADA DI SEKITARNYA?!"

"Hyung tolong."

"TIDAK, aku tak mau menerima semua alasanmu yang tak masuk akal?! Aku tahu semua ini karena Baekhyunkan?!"

"Ada apa ini?"

Jongdae yang baru kembli dari perpustakan setelah mengembalikan beberapa buku yang ia pinjam mengerutkan dahinya melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang bertengkar di depana Baekhyun. Sementara itu Baekhyun yang masih pada posisinya hanya diam.

"Hyung, tolong bawa Baek hyung pergi."

"Baiklah."

Jongdae langsung berjalan ke arah Baekhyun, dan tersenyum ke arah lelaki itu.

"Ayo kita pergi Baek."

"Hung? Kau siapa?"

"Aku Jongdae, Kim Jongdae, sahabatmu."

"Uh oke."

Baekhyun langsung berdiri, dan Jongdae menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak! Aku belum selesai berbicara denganmu Byun Baekhyun!"

Luhan langsung menarik tangannya Baekhyun dengan keras, ia berusa membalikkan tubuhnya Baekhyun, namun yang terjadi malah diluar dugaannya. Baekhyun tejatuh ke tanah dan kepalanya membentur kursi taman yang ia duduki barusan.

"HYUNG/BAEK!"

Sehun langsung melepaskan tanganya Luhan yang ia pegang sejak tadi ia pegang. Ia langsung berlutut disamping Jongdae.

"Kau tak apa Baek?"

"Ya, aku rasa."

"Kau bisa berdiri."

"Ya, mungkin?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian Jongdae langsung membantunya berdiri dengan perlahan. Sehun merasa bersalah melihat kondisi hyungnya itu.

"Hyung tolong bawa Baek hyung ke kelas saja."

"Oke hun, kajja Baek."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Jongdae dan Bekhyun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Louhan yang masih terpaku pada posisinya. Setelah merasa Jongdae dan Baekhyun sudah pergi, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Luhan.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan keadaan Baekhyun hyung padamu, karena dulu ia pernah memintanya padaku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, maafkan aku."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu dulu?"

"Baekhyun hyung sudah tak mengingatnya."

"Apa?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Maafkan aku."

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi dan aku berjanji tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun!"

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Matanya terasa perih. Ia ingin menangis. Mendengar dan mengingat apa yang baru saja ia denger tadi barusan. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di pintu apartemen, melipat kedua kakinya, dan mensembunyikan kepalanya disana.

'Baekhyun hyung terkena alzhaimer, aku baru mengetahuinya sejak ia lupa dengan aku, ia tak mengenalku secara tiba-tiba, dan kemudian Jongdae hyung sadar bahwa Baekhyun hyung sudah lama mengidap itu, namun Baekhyun hyung tak menceritakannya pada siapapun. Dan ia terkena Ataxia, itu sebabnya terkadang ia jatuh tiba-tiba dan tak bisa menggerakkan kaki atau alat geraknya. Itu sebabnya aku dan Jongdae hyung sering berada disekitarnya. Awalnya hanya aku yang tahu bahwa hyung terkena penyakit Ataxi dan kedua orang tuanya, tapi sepertinya Jongdae hyung mendengar percakapan kami diatas gedung waktu dulu hingga Baekhyun menceritakannya.'

'Jadi itu sebabnya dia-."

'Ia, itu sebabnya ia ingin bersama Chanyeol hyung, karena ia tahu hidupnya tak akan lama lagi.'

Suara isak tangis perlahan terdengar dari Chanyeol. Ia menangis mengingat hal itu. Ia mengingat semua. Bayangan waktu Baekhyun bertanya bagaiman ia ada diposisi itu terlintas di otaknya. Ia melanggar janjinya sendiri.

"Chan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kyung."

Air matanya terus berjatuhan, membuat matanya terus memburam.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin Baekhyun tetap disisku."

 **TAMAT**

 **P.s: Aku tahu ini ff sangat ancur, aku gak tahu dan lupa lagi bagaimana alur cerita ini seharusnya, jadi maafkan aku.**

 **P.s.s: kritik dan saran aku terima apa lagi untuk ff yang ancur parah ini.**

 **Terimakasih jika ada yang mau review, memfollow atau memfavoritkan ff ini, peluk kasi dariku untuk kalian semua :* Bye-Bye**


	2. At Last I Still Have You

"Aku takut saat sadar bahwa waktu yang kita miliki tersisa sedikit lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, disampingmu seiring bertambahnya usia hingga salah satu dari kita tiada. Aku takut hingga aku hanya bisa menyerah dan ingin bersamamu, membuatmu bahagia berada disampingku, namun aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis ketika aku telah meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu."

 **At Least I Still Have You**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun**

 **Boys Love**

 **T**

 **Summary : Aku takut saat sadar bahwa waktu yang kita miliki tersisa sedikit lagi. Aku ingin bersamamu, disampingmu seiring bertambahnya usia hingga salah satu dari kita tiada. Aku takut hingga aku hanya bisa menyerah dan melepasmu. Aku ingin bersamamu, membuatmu bahagia berada disampingku, namun aku tak ingin membuatmu menangis ketika aku telah meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu. (CHANYEOLXBAEKHYUN)**

 **Didedikasikan untuk CBHS yang menganggap mereka sebagai pasangan bukan sahabat, teman, atau apapun itu.**

Hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Chanyeol adalah hilangnya senyuman manis dari Baekhyun, semua tingkah hiperaktifnya, dan segala hal yang bersangkut pautan dengan Baekhyun. Dia sangat takut. Namun ia lebih takut ketika dirinya membuat Baekhyun akan menangis setiap harinya nanti. Ia takut. Ia tak ingin membuat lelaki mungilnya itu terselimuti oleh kesedihan yang mendalam. Ia takut. Sangat takut hingga ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

" _Berikan aku alasan, kenapa harus putus denganmu?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegitan mari-memasukkan-nasi-ke-mulutnya, ia tatap lelaki tinggi dihadapanya yang sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang ia buat._

" _Aku bosan."_

" _Kebosanan memang sering datang disetiap hubungan Chan, jangan mengada-ngada kau ingin putus karena hal itu." Baekhyun menyuapkan nasinya kemulut, lalu ia mengambil omelet sayuran yang ada dihadapannya, dan memakannya._

" _Aku tidak mengada-ngada!"_

" _Pikirkan lagi, jangan mengambil keputusan dengan cepat." Baekhyun meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mendorong kursinya. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih pada posisinya._

" _Aku berikan kau waktu untuk berfikir, dan berikan aku alasan yang dapat dimasuk akal olehku."Dan Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan, mengambil tasnya yang berada di sofa ruang tamu, lalu pergi keluar dari apartemen itu._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafasnya saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dengan keras tak peduli betapa sakitnya. Ia menutup matanya merasa lelah. Ia sungguh sungguh lelah._

" _ **Aku tak bisa mengatkannya Baek, maafkan aku."**_

.

.

.

Namun apa yang terjadi pada hari kemarin membuatnya merasakan penyesalan yang sangat dalam dalam hatinya. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan Kyungsoo yang menemaninya belakangan ini sejak ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun. Sejak penyakit itu semakin parah tanpa diketahuinya. Ia menangis tanpa henti. Menangis melupakan janji yang pernah dia ucapkan sendiri pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak berniat melupakannya. Ia masih mengingatnya hingga detik ini. Namun rasa takut akan bayangan Baekhyun yang akan dibaluti kesedihan membuatnya tidak mempedulikan janjinya dulu.

.

.

.

 _"Hei Kyung!"_

 _"Oh Hai Chan!" Kyungsoo melebarkan senyumnya saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba langsung berjalan disampingnya._

 _"Tumben kau tidak membawa sepedah, kenapa?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin sedang jalan saja." Chanyeol tersenyum dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, lalu mereka tersenyum satu sama lain._

 _"Wah rasanya aneh saat melihatmu tidak bersama Baekhyun disekitarmua ya."_

 _"Kenapa aneh?"_

 _"Tidak, hanya saja aku mungkin terbiasa melihat kalian berdua kemana-mana itu selalu berdua, jadi merasa aneh jika kau sendiri sekarang." Kyungsoo tertawa pelan._

 _"Apa lagi aku sangat terkejut ketika kau mengatakan sudah putus dengannya."_

 _"Apakah kau tidak suka melihat aku putus dengannya?"_

 _"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Tentu saja tidak!"_

 _"Lalu kau senang?" Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Semburat merah langsung menjalar ke pipinya, dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa menjawab apapun. Chanyeol tertawa saat melihat itu, lalu dengan agresifnya ia menggenggam tangannya Kyungsoo._

 _"Jadi, apakah kau mau berhubungan denganku Kyungsoo ya?"_

" _ **Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"**_

" _ **Hng?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di susuk oleh Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh tanya.**_

" _ **Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan darinykan sampai memintaku seperti ini?"**_

 _ **Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.**_

" _ **Aku tahu seberapa besar cintanya kau pada Baekhyun, Chan. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari orang lain yang mengetahui hubungan kalian."**_

 _ **Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan besar itu dengan erat.**_

" _ **Jadi kenapa? Kenapa kau memintaku?"**_

 _ **Chanyeol tersenyum pendek lalu mengusak rambutnya Kyungsoo dengan gemas.**_

" _ **Karena aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih."**_

 _ **Chanyeol tertawa.**_

" _ **Kajja, kita pulang!"**_

" _ **Sedih kenapa?"**_

" _ **Aku akan segera pergi dari sini, dari dunia ini."**_

.

.

.

"Semangat, aku akan menunggumu."

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol memberikan semangat, disampingnya ada Jongdae, Minseok, Sehun, serta Luhan yang menemaninya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari teman-temannya dan Baekhyun itu, menghembuskan nafasnya lalu membuka pintu salah satu pintu ruang rawat yang berada dirumah sakit itu. Ia masuk, menatap teman-temannya dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar rawat itu.

"Kau siapa?"

Chanyeol menelan salivanya gugup, sedih, dan menyesal. Ia tersenyum dan membalikan badannya menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di tempat rawat inapnya. Mata kecil itu mengerjap polos dan tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Chanyeol. Kekasihmu."

.

.

.

" _Apa maksud anda Sonsaengim?"_

" _Kami tidak tahu pasti apa penyakit anda sebenarnya tuan Park, tetapi menurut apa yang anda katakan, dan pengecekkan barusan, anda terkena Guillain Bare Syndrome."_

 _Chanyeol menggerakkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri perlahan._

" _Apa?"_

" _Penyakit itu dikarenakan kenaikan sel darah putih pada cairan otak, tubuh manusia biasanya menghasilkan antibodi yang berfungsi untuk melawan antigen atau zat yang merusak tubuh, namun pada kasus ini, antibodi yang seharusnya melindungi tubuh justru menyerang sistem saraf tepi dan menyebabkan kerusakan pada sel saraf. Dan akibat kerusakaan tersebut telah ditanda-tandai apa yang selama ini terjadi pada anda."_

" _Saya sarankan agar anda untuk dirawat disini dan mendapatkan perawatan yang intensif."_

.

.

.

"Engg, kau-?"

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengganti bajunya jadi pakaian khusus pasien. Ia menaruh lipata baju yang dipakai sebelumnya di atas sofa ruangan itu.

"Aku juga akan di rawat disini bersamamu."

"Oke."

Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah luar jendela. Ia tersenyum saat merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya, merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa di pundaknya.

"Ayo kita berjuang bersama, dan hidup bersama selamanya."

"Hmmm, A-yo."

Baekhyun menepuk pelan tangannya Chanyeol, menutup matanya untuk merasakan sinar matahari yang perlahan mulai turun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"Hung?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya.

"Aku juga sangat men-cintaimu."

 **Tamat**

 **a/n: wkwkwkwkwk ini sequelnya, terlalu pendek aku juga tahu, tapi biarkan seperti ini ya, aku tak yakin akan membuat sequel ini panjang. Biarkan hanya Tuhan, aku, dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol yang ada dicerita ini yang tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Bukankah yang terpenting mereka selalu bersama selamanya? :v, maaf jika ada typo, atau ff ini ancur, aku juga tahu :v.**

 **Tolong berikan review atau tidak follow atau memfavoritekan ff ini oke ;)**


End file.
